


Ultrasound

by decadent_mousse



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A little bit anyway, Belly Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy finds a certain aspect of Matt's abilities way hotter than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultrasound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



> I actually started writing this for [bravinto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto) _eons_ ago, but I finally finished it! Just in time for his birthday! I hope you enjoy it, babe. :*
> 
> Many thanks to [Emerald Embers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers) for looking this over for me and helping me fluff it up a bit! Thank you so much, friend!

Getting ambushed in an alley was not how Foggy had wanted to start his weekend, but there he was.  Then again, it could have started a hell of a lot worse if Matt hadn’t shown up when he had.

"It's okay.  I'm okay."  

That wasn't one hundred percent true.  The cut on his head stung, his ribs hurt, and he was pretty sure he was going to hurt in places he didn't even know existed come morning.  But he was  hoping it was true enough that it didn't sound like a lie, because he could tell from the tense way Matt held himself and what he could see of his face that Matt was upset -- upset and worried.   _ That _ probably wasn’t a side of Daredevil very many people saw.

Matt frowned -- and that was definitely  _ Matt _ under that mask, not the vicious vigilante the criminals of the city knew and feared -- and cupped Foggy’s face in his gloved hands.  If somebody came along and  _ saw _ this, they were both going to have a whole lot of explaining to do.  

“Foggy,” Matt said, voice trembling, even though his hands were steady.  “You could have a concussion, or internal injuries or-- Let me just…”  

His hands trailed down his neck and rested on his shoulders for a few seconds before moving down his chest, firm, but gentle.  It took him a minute to realize what Matt was doing, because his brain, even several months later, still kind of had trouble wrapping itself around the revelation that Matt had some kind of mutant ninja senses.     


How much could Matt figure out just by touch and sound?  He knew he could hear his heartbeat, he knew from several  _ really embarrassing _ moments recently at the office that he could hear his stomach when it growled and gurgled.  That was all fairly obvious stuff, on the scale of bodily functions.  Could he actually sense more subtle things, if he concentrated?  Or was he just fussing like any regular person would fuss over their boyfriend after he’d gotten beaten up by some thug?

He was starting to feel kind of exposed.  The idea of Matt being able to “see” things inside of him was kind of…  His mouth went dry.  

Matt “I Can Tell When You’re Lying But Have The Emotional Understanding Of A Tree Stump” Murdock completely misread his reaction and stammered out, “Sorry.” 

“Is that a ‘sorry I just gave you an invasive body scan’ sorry or a ‘oops, you’re dying’ sorry?”

Matt laughed.  “You’re not dying.  Your ribs are bruised,” his hands hovered there, warm even through whatever his gloves and the rest of his costume were made of, “but I don’t think they’re cracked -- definitely not broken.”  A hand moved up his chest and stayed there.  “Your heart’s beating fast, but you  _ did _ just get assaulted, so that’s pretty understandable.”

Foggy laughed nervously.  “No shit.”

His heart was  _ definitely _ racing, but it was only half from the attack and half from the hotter-than-it-probably-should-be once-over Matt had just given him.

~

The next day was just business as usual at the office.  As predicted, his body hurt all over, and he was pretty sure his bruises had bruises.  He had to be careful when he sat down, because his tailbone hurt, but aside from that and a really embarrassing tendency to startle at sudden noises, he was okay.

Except he couldn't stop thinking about Matt's hands.  He kept catching himself staring at them off and on throughout the day, remembering how they'd felt on his body.  It wasn't like Matt had never touched his body before, but he'd never quite done it like  _ that _ \-- like all his focus was on Foggy, like he could see every inch of his body, inside and out.

Knowing Matt could hear his heart beating and his stomach gurgling was one thing - one mildly to excruciatingly embarrassing thing depending on the situation - but the thought Matt might be able to  _ see _ his insides at work was… 

It was something else.

~

Three days went by before Matt finally asked, "Foggy, are you alright?"

They were sitting in the kitchen of Matt's apartment eating spaghetti that tasted like heaven.  Of course cooking would somehow be one of Matt's secret ninja talents.  Must've been that super-human sense of smell -- and taste.  It was their date night, which was distinct from all the other nights they spent together because they were eating a home-cooked meal instead of takeout and hanging out around one of their apartments instead of pulling an all-nighter at the office of backflipping across rooftops.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You just seem... distracted, lately.  Like there's something bothering you."

Well, he wasn't  _ wrong _ .

"Is it about what happened a few nights ago?"

Foggy had made a firm decision to keep thoughts of that night as far out of his mind as he possibly could short of coming down with a sudden case of amnesia, and he had  _ definitely _ decided against saying anything about it to Matt.  The former was a lot easier said than done, and apparently so was the latter.

"It-- kind of, yeah.  It's not a big deal, Matty.  It's nothing."

Matt tilted his head and replied, "It doesn't sound like 'nothing.'”

Foggy stared at his spaghetti pointedly and tried to concentrate on keeping his pulse calm -- which actually made it  _ worse _ .  

“I’m sorry.”

“For  _ what _ ?  Matt, it’s--”

“You’re obviously still shaken by what happened, and it-- it happened because of me.  Because of us.”

“It’s not that!”  

He really didn’t want to get into an awkward conversation about  _ why _ he was so distracted, but he wasn’t going to stand for Matt beating himself up over Foggy getting hurt.  They'd agreed when they'd started dating that they weren't going to do That Thing.  That thing superheroes always seemed to do, spending more time worrying about some villain tying their boyfriend to some train tracks and not enough time actually enjoying their relationship.

"I liked that thing you did with your hands," Foggy's mouth blurted, completely without his consent. 

"You... did?"  Usually when Matt caught on to good seduction material he looked like the cat who'd are the canary, but right now he just looked confused.  "Foggy, I touch you all the time."

"Not like _ that _ you don't.  Was that some kind of ninja training thing or a chemically-enhanced super-senses thing?"

"It's just-- you've been acting a bit odd since what happened.  I guess I just figured something more serious."   
  
"This  _ is _ serious, Matt," Foggy protested.  "I can't stop thinking about your hands on my body."   
  
Matt grinned.  "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"You're going to use this against me now for the rest of my life, aren't you?" Foggy sighed.    
  
"Maybe."  Matt reached out and pressed a hand against his chest.     
  
His heart was pounding, and had been throughout most of the conversation.  Matt had to be able to hear it, of course, but he was doing the intent  _ hand _ thing, which meant he was paying serious attention to it. He felt a little embarrassed about the attention, but also... yeah, turned on again.  He was never living this one down.

"Any preference where I touch you?"

"Maybe later, but just - what you did before, for now? That'd be great." Foggy wished the words had come out smoother, but didn't kick himself for long seeing as Matt seemed too distracted to notice.

Foggy could just about sit still when Matt's hands were stroking his chest, but it was hard not to squirm a little when Matt pressed the heels of them into his stomach, Matt's fingers fanning out and pushing into the softness of his belly. 

"Kind of glad I didn't finish the spaghetti now," Foggy said, or tried to say, Matt shushing him quietly halfway through the sentence and Foggy letting it trail off.

"Your heart feels different from here," Matt said in a half-whisper that only served to make Foggy's heart beat faster in an effort to send what felt like all of his blood straight to his dick.

"Probably 'cause it's actually in my chest," Foggy joked, but his mouth went dry when Matt tilted his head up and licked his lips.

"It's like feeling it through a maze. I can feel - see? - feel what's in you, but from here it's like… it's part of a portrait."

"Of my innards."

"Of your innards," Matt agreed, grinning, and Foggy wanted to kiss that grin until it stuck in place.

Now that Matt knew the effect it had on him, he was definitely using it against him.  He kneaded his stomach with a thoughtful expression on his face.  

“You had a turkey sandwich for lunch.”

“There’s no way you can tell what kind of  _ sandwich _ I ate, this long after I ate it,” Foggy replied, trying to keep his tone nonchalant, even though he was already starting to sweat and Matt knew it.  “Bullshit.”

“I can smell the turkey on your breath,” Matt said sagely.

“Over the smell of spaghetti sauce and garlic?  Really?  Besides, that’s cheating!  If you can’t figure it out with your ultrasound hands, it doesn’t count.”

He laughed.  “My  _ what _ ?” 

“You use sound waves or sonar or something to tell what my insides look like without having to look, right?  Ultrasound hands.”

“That’s oversimplifying things a little.”

“Matt, my boyfriend is a super-powered ninja who prowls the night in a devil costume and fights crime.  Just let me have this one.”

“Fair enough.”

He was still firmly pressing against his stomach, hands roaming slowly across the whole area of it.  It probably -- no, definitely -- would have looked weird to an outside observer, one guy intensely rubbing another guy’s stomach while they sat in the kitchen eating dinner.  Foggy didn’t care.  He was enjoying the belly rub  _ and _ the knowledge that Matt could probably detect all the spaghetti-digesting that was currently going on in there.  It could’ve felt weird and invasive, and it kind of…  _ did _ feel weird and invasive, but not in a bad way.  

“Maybe I should get jumped more often.”

“I’d really rather you didn’t,” Matt said, smile fading a little around the edges.  “You don’t need to put yourself in life-threatening danger to get me to touch you like this.  You can just ask.”

“Ask.  Right.  ‘Please, Matt, touch me with your ultrasound hands.’”

“Please, stop calling them that.”


End file.
